


末日

by Ora_Dimension



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ora_Dimension/pseuds/Ora_Dimension
Summary: ·KT，有私设的现实背景。·他们不属于我，一切与真人无关。
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 7





	末日

**它们同日生，**

**同日死。**

堂本剛收到堂本光一因伤入院的消息时，左耳里塞着耳塞，正抱着一把许久不用的古典吉他在慢慢地调弦。伴随着一声不协和音，琴弦应声而断。

他等了一会儿。等耳朵里的嗡鸣消散。

然后缓缓把吉他放下，拿起手机给对方的经纪人打了个电话。

没有人急着告诉他更详细的情况。例如堂本光一所谓的“因伤”究竟是因什么伤；例如如何负伤、严重程度如何；例如对方现在住在哪家医院，状态如何，情绪如何。

已经很长时间没有共同的工作，比起自己，跟会被此事耽误的工作相关人员解释与沟通才是首先要务吧。

——又例如此时此刻自己是否被需要。

没有人告诉他。

那他只好自己问。堂本剛听着手机里传来的等待音默默地想。反正他已经有借口了。

他那把吉他要配一条新弦可贵了。

他原本只想在电话里问问情况而已，毕竟堂本光一的事，直到现在也姑且跟自己是息息相关的吧。就算现在他们只是最普通的同事关系，毫不过问也太不通人情了。

他并没料到他打这个电话的时机，对方的经纪人这么巧就在当事人的身边，而且还在把他询问的必要讯息告诉他以后，过于识趣地把电话交给了他们话题中心的本人。

听到那通过电波传来的过于熟悉的声音一瞬间，堂本剛有些尴尬地下意识摸了摸自己的刘海。

“你现在有空吗？”

明知没有人看着自己，他还是忍不住躲闪地目光游移，最后落在那把断了一根弦的吉他上，

“……算是有空吧。”一句简单的“你怎么样？”在他嘴边兜兜转转还是没能说出去，语气最终变得十分勉为其难。

“能过来吗？”

对方的声音却不受丝毫影响显得很平静。但又过于平静了，让他觉得有些异常。

“可以是可以……有什么急事吗？”他有点迟疑地问。

“有重要的话想对你说。”

堂本光一音色精致的声线低沉而坚定地说。

其实他们已经很多年没有直接通话过了。

剛抵达医院住院大楼的时候，自己也觉得自己到得有些太快了——只是因为那人异常直率的两句话。他一步一步缓慢地踏上楼梯，在堂本光一的病房门前低头注视着等着他去按下的门把。那时候阳光透过玻璃窗照射下来打开一条光路，带着轻微的彩虹色，背后有被光线笼罩暖洋洋的触感，多年前亲昵的轻声笑语忽然涌入他的脑海。

只不过是探望负伤的同事。

他对自己说着，摇了摇头，敲开了灰白色的房门。

令人惊奇的，病房里只有一个伤员，让剛开门前所有将要做出礼貌笑容的心理负担顿时卸下。坐在病床上的人抬起头来望向他，右手臂上打着石膏，被稳稳地用底板与绷带固定住，显然是骨折了。

剛垂下眼睛去拉开床边的凳子，不去看对方眸中在他进门的那一刻猛然亮起的光芒。

“你这是怎么弄的？”

“舞台排练，不小心踩空了，从台上摔下来……”堂本光一眼看着自己每多说一个字，在他面前坐下的堂本剛就以肉眼可见的速度黑下去的脸色，讪讪地越说越小声，还不由得清了清喉咙，“嗯，然后，手臂先着地，就……这样了。”

“你是三岁吗？都不看路的。”

“……你不要生气。”

“我没生气。骨折了给人添麻烦的又不是我。”

堂本光一不说话了。堂本剛下意识地马上反省自己的语气过于冷漠，皱起眉来叹了口气，

“骨折很痛的诶……你好好养伤吧，这段时间有什么我能帮得上的工作，交给我就好。”

他说完这句话就准备起身，在自己动作的杂音中隐约听见对方低声嘟囔了句什么，他没听清，只好又看过去“诶”了一声，

“你说什么？”

“没什么。”

堂本光一却不肯重复了，让堂本剛心里一阵烦躁。这家伙从以前起就是这种地方最烦人。

“你要去哪里？”烦人的家伙又问道。

“还有什么事。”堂本剛面无表情。

“你坐下，我还有话没说完呢。”

他于是又维持着面无表情坐下。

“剛……”

他的心像被一只手抓紧了。那人已经很多年没有这样直呼过他的名字。自从那些暖洋洋的光让他想起的日子以来。

“我要告诉你一件事。”

堂本光一低着头说，

“我可能，快要不行了。”

**光明于它们永不灭，因为**

**太阳升起时它们诞生，**

**阿波罗返驾时，**

**它们凋谢。**

作为一个天生的创造家，堂本剛开创了许多延续多年的潮流，经典到常常没人记得那是从他开始的。例如在电视上公开模仿他们的Johnny社长，例如堂本光一的秃头假发梗，又例如堂本光一“天下无敌”。

他原本确实认为堂本光一天下无敌，而且是发自心底地这么认为。这件事广为世间所知，毕竟他的相方一来从还很年轻的时候就已经站上了无需时刻做出讨好姿态的高度，所以在许多场合中都习惯了说真话，很少曲意逢迎；二来从来不轻易在公众面前露出自己的弱点，即使是出现最无法抑制感情而显露出来的时刻，事后他也会打死不承认。

但是，自己创造的梗，自己最清楚全貌。在“天下无敌”的同时，剛最清楚的另一件事，世间大多数人可能不经意便忘却了：

堂本光一天下无敌，可他也有血有肉啊。

可能也正是因为清楚剛事实上了解他全部的弱点吧，惟有在堂本剛面前，堂本光一很少会费心去逞什么强。

他们本是纷飞战火中最后的同胞，在不时被轰炸弹飞的战壕中与对方紧紧相依，恍惚之中彼此相望，只觉得两人之外的世界，一概都不存在。

可世上没有什么可以永恒。哪怕密度巨大的恒星也会发生爆炸，波及方圆几百光年的行星，毁灭生命所需的一切元素。何况是一段敏感而脆弱的恋情呢？

分手的时候，两个人都并没有多说什么。只有沉默，沉默，无尽的沉默。可怜他们故事在外的高潮也不过是五万五千人面前的一场暧昧走秀，六次即便箭在弦上也总有疑虑的肌肤相亲，尾奏多么旖旎也没有。他们之间的关系纤纤欲破，明明昨夜还在黑暗中柔声密语，今早就能因为对方在镜头前的一个本能否认而降到冰点。

太累了。剛想着。

我已经太累了。

为什么不敢相信爱人说的每一句话。

为什么自己的言语连自己也分辨不清真假。

我们为什么要去爱一个永远必须封锁成禁忌的人？

“……你说什么？”剛是真的没法理解自己刚才听到的那句话。

“我是说……”

“突然怎么了嘛，果然还是很痛吗？说这种话人设可是会崩塌的哦。”因为逐渐漫上心头的恐惧，剛的嘴角甚至起了一点僵硬的笑意。

“……是入院才发觉的，”他天下无敌的相方此刻坐在惨白的病床上，整条右手臂动弹不得，语气沉寂无比，“不知什么时候得了这么重的病，注意到的时候已经末期了。医生说我可能还剩六周的时间。”

说到这里，堂本光一又顿了顿，瞟向他的视线像无颜面对一样有些为难。

“对不起啊，剛，各种意义上……这样一来，我们有很多的约定，我都没有办法履行了……”

剛现在完全呆在原地了，大睁着一双原本就显得水汪汪的圆眼睛，连眨眼都忘记，喃喃重复着最初的问题：

“你到底在说什么啊……”

“剛……”光一看着他那副丢了魂的模样，心底也有微微的刺痛，张开口正想说些什么，就看见剛大睁的眼眶里迅速蓄满了晶莹的泪水，他顿时开始慌了神，“你……你别哭……我……”

“怎么会这样？”剛的泪水无法抑制地簌簌落下，顺着脸颊滑到下颌，很快打湿了整张脸，“怎么会这样呢，光一？到底发生了什么啊……为什么会这样？”

光一下意识地试图伸出右手——他想为剛擦擦脸上的泪水——只换来一阵刺痛，他不由得猛地一皱眉，中止了右手的动作。而剛的泪水还在源源不断地落下，连光一的心都要被打湿了。

其实他没想到剛的反应会是这样的。

毕竟剛已经对他冷淡毫不过问多年，自己此前也不是没有负过伤，剛的关心都仅止于工作伙伴的情义与礼节。当然，自己也就以相同的方式回待剛了。

他想过剛还像当年他们秘密地在一起时爱他，但他从来不敢指望现在、立刻，剛的反应会是这样的。

——像是末日临头的人是他自己。

光一发现自己此刻脑海中最强烈的想法是：如果手臂没有骨折就好了。

他好想拥抱他。

“怎么办……究竟是什么病？明明那么多的困难，我们不都挺过来了吗……”

剛似乎完全按捺不住自己的哭腔，与时常他压抑着流泪的模样不同，此刻的他无助得像个刚刚出生的婴儿，全然不懂得该拿这过于苦痛的世界怎么办，“我们该怎么办才好？医生呢……医生在哪里？我再去仔细问问医生，求医生想想办法……”

“剛……”

“是病的话就可以治的，说不定没有你说的那么糟糕……”

“剛——”

“没有你的话，”剛像害怕被伤害一样躲开光一伸出的左手，泪眼朦胧的通红双眸却直直向他看过来，“如果没有你的话，我……”

“剛，我没有要死。”光一闭上眼睛硬着头皮一口气说道。

空气突然安静下来。

剛还没来得及收住的眼泪还在滑落，但像是从某个时点开始意识到什么，剛还挂着泪珠的表情出离的愤怒起来。他站起身来，因为气极而浑身发抖，半晌之后才从牙关里挤出一句话来：

“你到底想干什么！”

“我只是……”

“太闲了没事干是不是？到底什么毛病！”

“……你听我……”

“你自己在这玩吧。”

剛说着拿起东西转身就走，光一立刻急躁起来，一把掀开薄被急急忙忙地腾下床来，踉跄中小腿还撞到了床头柜的铁角，痛得他龇牙咧嘴，却连吃痛都嫌费时，伸长了左手拉住剛的手肘：

“可我没有说假话！”

见剛终于停下了离开的脚步，他这才喘了口气，接着说道，

“我的确是快要不行了。

我今天把你叫来，其实是想对你说……剛，你看着我。”

鼻唇都还通红着的人此时又不知是为了什么而难过，含着满目的泪水倔强地看向他。

光一锁着眉关，抓着剛的手指攥得极紧。

“我想问你……

我们可不可以不要再这样了？”

**让我们也把生命裁成一日，**

**欣然忘怀**

**我们度过的短短时间**

**之前与之后的黑夜。**

——不要再哪样？

假装冷漠，假装不爱，假装不在乎，假装自始至终都只是最普通的同事关系，假装什么都不曾发生过？

假装所有不经意的开怀大笑并无任何特殊之处，假装目光的落点并非最根深蒂固的习惯而是礼貌？

假装自己身体的朝向并非出于潜意识的亲昵，假装二十几年磨合出的默契从不存在？

假装并没有因为对方为自己的生日花了一点心思而欣喜，更没有因为这份心思太过敷衍而难过？

假装坦荡，为所有失意找出一个最正当的名分，只须确保与彼此扯不上关系？

久而久之连自己都信以为真，两颗心的距离当真越来越远。如同两个大陆板块的漂移，上亿年之后，只因相隔的海床太深太广太坚硬，谁也不肯相信盘古大陆曾经存在，所有的陆地都曾相连一体。

可终究有一天有人会疑惑，海洋两岸大陆的海岸线为何吻合？已经灭绝的蕨类植物化石为何会同样出现在大西洋两岸？同种类的恐龙化石何以同样出现在两边的大陆？为何同样的山脉会从一边的大陆蔓延过海连接另一片大陆呢？

世人眼前是遥远分隔的碎块，中间有着无法跨越的波澜深海，黑暗之中，却一定有什么在记录。即使是上亿年以后，月光与潮汐无法掩盖两片大陆曾经相连的痕迹。

剛被人单手压在门板上亲吻的时候，非常有洞见地腾出手来反手在自己身后落了锁。听见那细微的声响，右手还打着石膏的伤员忍不住笑了：

“在医院做这种动作？我早就想说了，你现在是不是越来越色情了？”

“我有吗？”他收回环在那人颈侧的一只手，食指卷了卷自己一边的刘海，漫不经心地反问道。

“故意做给我看的？”

“想得美。”

“我右手动不了，你还锁门？”

“不然呢，等着护士小姐或者你的什么后辈亲友经纪人突然进来么？”

压着他的人突然笑得更开心了。剛静静描摹着面前这张脸的一分一寸，即使已经是这个年纪少有的精致，笑起来时眼角的纹路还是无法掩饰岁月的痕迹。他就这么眼看着这个人，从不谙世事的青涩男孩，一直长成了如今这个锋芒毕露的坚韧男人，心中忽然有万分感慨。他凑上去，纯洁而郑重地亲吻那人有了细纹的眼角与嘴角：

“你真是老了啊。”

“你不也真是老了吗。”

光一放下左手来亲昵地拍了拍他的屁股，

“不生气了？”

“气习惯了。”

“分手的时候你说你不喜欢我了，现在还是不喜欢吗？”

“我讨厌你。”剛几乎贴着他的双唇回答，只见光一的双眸登时的黯淡，“……我讨厌你精神的发型，讨厌你盯着我看的眼神，讨厌你开车的姿势，讨厌你总是做出最有趣的反应……”

光一用一只左手把他整个人往上托了一托，带着些威胁意味让两人的私处紧密相贴，剛不由自主地中断了话音漏出一声喘息。

“还有吗？”

“……我还讨厌你每一次跟我同时想到同样的事情，我讨厌为你笑，讨厌为你流泪。我讨厌你说过分的话，我讨厌你跟我撇清关系……我最讨厌的是，”剛差点说不下去，因为那人的手已经探进了他的前裆，因为不是惯用手，力度和角度都更没有分寸，他一连深吸了好几口气才能接着说下去，

“我最讨厌我即使在最痛苦的时候也没法讨厌你，根本从来就不讨厌你，一点也不……”

他没说完的话音，全都淹没在了贴吻过来的唇舌中。

“如果我真的只剩下六周时间，你会怎么办？”

有独立卫浴的病房拯救了下身泥泞的两人。考虑到伤员的伤势，堂本剛执意自己先洗，然后再帮着堂本光一清理。在他全神贯注地小心不让花洒的水喷到对方的伤臂时，那人这样开口问道。

他沉默着思索了一会。

“那我也只好陪着你过这最后的六周。”

“之后呢？”

“之后？”

“没有了我之后，你要怎么办？”

剛关了水，细心地为人擦着身上的水珠。

“……我不知道。

“你的最后一天，一定就是我的最后一天，光一。

因为跟你在一起的每一天，在我心里本来也都是最后一天。”

“……你会觉得辛苦吗？”

“反正这辈子都已经被你耽误到现在了……”

剛为光一披上干净的病号服，打理好后领后才绕到他面前。那时候浴室的天窗折射着余晖，橘红色的暖光与剛的气息一同包围着他，竟让他觉得耀眼炫目。

“也不在乎多赔上区区余生。”

**-完-**

注：

有参考，梗来源于电影The Royal Tenenbaums(2001)

关于刻意让人误会自己不久于世，想到那年红白刻意安排服装撞色，我觉得光王偶尔也是会做这种事的，如果他真的有很想达成的目的的话（。）

全文小标题出自：

阿多尼花园里的玫瑰. 费尔南多·佩索阿.（欧凡译）


End file.
